1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to crack filling in concrete structures, and more specifically to crack filling systems and methods which allow for testing of crack filling effectiveness.
2. Description of the Related Art
There may be various deficiencies in measuring the effectiveness of crack filling in concrete structures, including primarily relying on observation when there is a range of influencing variable factors, such as crack geometry, water sources, hydrostatic pressure, and type of filling substance.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for crack filling applications that improve on measuring the effectiveness of filling. Various aspects of the present disclosure address this particular need, as will be discussed in more detail below.